


The Green Pool

by 13ways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Prince Harry Styles, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: WintryPart 2 of 3, Winter Drabble storyThe Prince is allowed a small luxury.





	The Green Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lauren, for organizing.

Three days’ hard riding has made them bone weary. Metallic coldness seeps into Harry’s teeth.

When they stop, he is tied to a tree in the woods— like an animal— then left for hours.

Finally, his captor returns. They ride to a clearing, green amidst the wintry landscape. The sulfuric odor reveals hot springs.

“What’s this?”

“You might like a bath, Highness.”

Harry notices fresh clothes atop large rocks.

“Will I be watched?”

”Ha! No.” His captor glances away. “As if I need a distraction.”

_Oh?_

Harry slowly undresses, stretching his lean muscles, aware of how he looks.

Distraction successful.

 

 


End file.
